This invention relates to fuel injectors in general and particularly high-pressure direct injection fuel injectors. More particularly to high-pressure direct injection fuel injectors having a body with a seat disposed exposed to the extreme temperatures within the engine cylinder. Experimental testing has shown that these extreme temperatures can effect the operative performance characteristics of the fuel injector. First, the excessive temperatures of the engine cylinder can disproportionately distort the components of the fuel injector within the engine cylinder. For example, the body, which is preferably metal, can be distorted in an unequal quantity from a needle disposed within the body. Distorting of the components of the fuel injector disportionality can, for example, alter the dimensional tolerances between the components of the fuel injector, i.e., the body, the needle, and the seat, which is believed, under certain operative conditions, to render the fuel injector inoperative. Second, the excess temperatures of the engine cylinder can cause the fuel injector to overheat and coke unburned fuel on the components of the fuel injector, i.e., the tip components of the fuel injector, such as, the seat at an outlet portion of the body. Coking of the fuel injector tip components can block the outlet of the fuel injector, which is believed to affect the fuel spray patterns of the fuel injector. Thus, distorting and coking of the fuel injector components utilized in a direct inject application is believed to diminish the performance capability of the fuel injector. Thus, an arrangement of the fuel injector components is needed which minimizes the effects of the temperature within the engine cylinders on the operative performance of the fuel injection.